Baker Street High
by caramelfrappucino
Summary: My name's Sherlock Holmes. I am 14 years old, and I'm going to be a consulting detective when I'm older. Nobody likes me, not even my brother, and therefore I don't have any friends. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so... This is my first fanfiction ever, and I don't think it's very good. But I just want to know what other people think. Comments are more than welcome. Should I continue writing this?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

**10th of March, 2012 Sunday**

Mom gave me this notebook this morning. She said I would 'write my feelings' in it. I don't have feelings, feelings are for the weak. But I'm bored, so here we go.

My name's Sherlock Holmes. I am 14 years old, and I'm going to be a consulting detective when I'm older. Nobody likes me, not even my brother, and therefore I don't have any friends. Probably because I can tell everything about them before we've even talked. The only person who doesn't hate me at school is probably this kid called John. John Watson. We talked once or twice. At least he doesn't give me the creepy looks everyone else does.

**12th of March, 2012 Tuesday**

School was rubbish today, as usual. But something that had never happened before happened today. I was sitting in class, on one of the seats in the back. Biology, boring. I knew all those things before I was 7. Then the bell rang and everyone rushed to the cafeteria to eat. I didn't have to eat as frequently as most of my classmates. Just as I was about to get up, a girl walked towards me and stood by my desk.  
"Hi," she said with a soft voice. "Are you Sherlock Holmes?"

I was confused. Why would anyone want to talk to me? Especially when I am the freak of the school.  
"Um… yeah." I answered. I don't do much talking.  
"Hi," the girl said with a wide smile on her face. "I'm Molly. I was just wondering if you could help me with my algebra homework. John said you were good at this. You know John Watson, don't you?"  
"Yeah, well. We talk once in a while."  
"Will you help me?"  
"Yeah, um. Sure. Have a seat."

She then sat next to me and got her notebook out of her backpack.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.  
"No," I answered. "I usually eat once a day, that's enough for me."  
"Don't you get so hungry?"  
"Nope. Why aren't you at the cafeteria?"  
"I ate already."  
"You're a fast eater."  
"People say that."

Her smile was so genuine, I've never seen anyone looking at me like that.  
"So why were you sitting alone when I came in?" she asked after a minute or two.  
"I always sit alone." I answered.  
"But where are your friends?"  
"I… I don't… have any." I could feel I was blushing and I started scratching my cheek to hide it.  
"But why not? You seem like such a lovely person."

Was someone actually telling nice things to me? That was new.  
"Apparently, when you know plenty of things about people before you've even made eye contact, people get pissed."  
"I've heard people say you do that." She said. "What can you say about me?"

I looked at her for a couple seconds.  
"You've had turkey sandwich and apple juice for lunch, but that wasn't really your lunch. You misplaced the lunch boxes with your little brother's. You were probably meant to have a tuna salad. You've got a small dog and your parents are divorced, you live with your mom and your brother." Then I stopped, wondering if I had gone too far.

Molly looked at me for a couple seconds. She opened her mouth, then closed it. She frowned and that moment, I knew I had screwed everything up with Molly. She was my first potential friend and I've lost her, just like everyone else. I was used to this happening. Then she did something surprising. She smiled again.

"That was impressive." I wasn't expecting that.  
"You think so?"  
"Well, of course. I told you nothing but my name and you came up with all these. I'm quite impressed."  
"Th- Thanks." I stuttered. That didn't happen everyday. "People don't usually like that."  
"But why? That was amazing. I bet you can make money out of this."  
"Maybe I will." I muttered.  
"What do you want to be when you're older?"  
"A consulting detective."  
"What is that?" she asked with a tiny laughter.

I had to explain, of course. I have to explain everyone. They don't seem to know anything about this. Probably because I invented the job. Anyway, it was quite unusual for me. I helped her with her homework and then she gave me her number, asked for mine, and walked away. I sat down for a couple more seconds, trying to understand what just happened. My daily routine didn't involve socializing, after all. And I was doing pretty good that way.

I hope she sends me a text. Or I don't. I don't care.

**15th of March, 2012 Friday**

Well, great. Weekend. I hate weekends. Weekends mean I have to spend two days in a row with Mycroft. He won't stop teasing me. I don't even think we'll ever be like other brothers. I can't even believe we're related. Molly didn't text me since Tuesday, but smiled at me a couple times at school, and came up to my locker to talk to me. I don't know why I want her to text me so much. It's not that I texted anyone before. I don't even know how proper friendships work. Not that I want one.

I've already finished all my homework. I guess I'll spend my weekend reading books and revising chemistry.

**16th of March, 2012 Saturday**

I am so bored. I don't even know what can I do next, I'm so bored. Mycroft just showed up at my door.

"If you're bored, Sherly, you can come to the cinema with me and Cindy."  
"Go away, Mycroft. And don't call me Sherly."

He wants to make me jealous for having a stupid girlfriend. Not that he likes her. I know he doesn't. He's not the touchy-feely type, just like me. I wish he'd leave me alone.

My phone just made a sound. Better check it.

Okay, that, I didn't expect. It's a text from Molly. Why does my heart beat faster? This is not right, something's gotta be wrong.

"Aye, Sherlock. What's up? -Molly" How do I answer to that? I've never texted anyone before. I have to answer to that, right? That would be rude if I didn't.

No, stop. Since when do I care if I'm being rude or not? Something's really wrong.  
"Hey, Molly. I'm just sitting, bored. How about you?"

I don't know where this is going, but it can't be good. I've never felt my stomach going up and down in my body like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! When I posted my first chapter, I didn't expect any followers/reviews at all, but I got a couple, so I decided to continue writing :3 Though this one doesn't seem any good to me.. Anyway, reviews are always more than welcome! Thank you for reading this!**

**18th of March, 2012 Monday**

Things got nasty today. I knew socializing wasn't good for me.

I liked texting Molly. We texted for the whole weekend. My brother tried to tease me when I brought my phone to the kitchen just before dinner yesterday.  
"What are you doing with the phone, Sherly? You're gonna call your friends and have a nice chat with them?"

I didn't answer, but when I got a text and my phone vibrated, Mycroft looked very astonished. I smirked.

And today, at school, she sat with me all day and convinced me to go grab lunch. As we were waiting in line to get our food, some guy poked Molly.  
"Oh, hey, Jim!" Molly said. "What's up?"  
"Nothing much. Wanna watch the basketball practise today? After school?"  
"Sure," she smiled. "Why not?"  
"Alright, then. See you at the gym."

He walked away and Molly turned back to me.  
"He's a friend, a nice guy, actually."  
"Okay," I said. His eyes, I didn't like his eyes.

After lunch, as I was doodling on my English notebook, I started wondering what normal teenagers did when they liked someone? Not that I like Molly, of course. She's just a person I talk time to time. And text. But, I guess they asked each other out. They went to the movies. Movies were boring.

Anyway, after the last bell rang and everyone literally ran out of the school, I slowly packed my things and walked to the school entrance. But then I realised that I've forgotten my history notebook in my locker, so I had to go back to class. I took my notebook and shoved it into my backpack, then I decided to buy a chocolate bar from the cafeteria. It was going to be my first meal today.

I bought my chocolate bar and just before I got out of the school building, someone punched me in the face. I dropped my chocolate and lost my balance for a second. What was happening? Before I could think, I felt another punch, then one kick, and then I saw the guy Molly talked to at lunch. Jim. From what I could remember, his last name was… Moriarty? I knew him from gym classes. Jim Moriarty, the tough guy.

"What is wrong with you?" I said as I dodged another punch.  
"Let me tell you something," he said in a meant-to-be-scary voice. "Stay away from Molly."  
"What?" I shouted.  
"Stay away from Molly, you heard me."  
"And why, may I ask?"  
"Because, genius, I don't want you around Molly. So stay away from her."

Before I could answer, two huge boys appeared from down the hall and came running towards us- probably to help Moriarty. And yes, a second later, I was trying to get away from all the punches and kicks. So this is what happened to the normal kids? As I felt a punch in my stomach, I couldn't breathe for a second and fell down to the floor.

I've never felt so desperate, to be honest. Then someone behind their backs attacked them, and one second later, the two big guys were on the floor and Moriarty was running to the gym. I remembered how he offered Molly to watch his basketball practise. I looked around to see who was the one to beat the guys.

Then I saw the short, blond boy I knew from biology and chemistry class. John Watson. He helped me stand up.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Was I supposed to say thanks? This wasn't the time to be rude, was it? "Thanks, by the way." I said, trying not to blush. I was really embarassed.  
"Yeah, no, it's fine." he said. "Moriarty's such a coward."  
"How did you learn how to knock people out like that?"  
"My dad's in the army. I probably learned a couple things from him. Do you need help getting to the bus stop, or?"  
"No, I'm fine, I can do it."  
"Okay, and, by the way, put some ice on your left eye. You don't want people to see you with bruises, do you?"  
"Not really, thanks." I tried to smile. He smiled back, surprisingly. "I've gotta run, now. See you tomorrow, right?"  
"Right."

I came home and went straight to the bathroom. Good thing my mom and Mycroft weren't home yet. I saw that my eye nearly turned purple, so I went to the kitchen to get some ice. Just as I was headed for the bathroom, I heard that someone was coming in. Probably Mycroft, because my mom doesn't come home before 8PM. I ran to the bathroom, I didn't want Mycroft to see me like this, he'd make fun of me. He came in and I heard him yell my name.

"I'm in the bathroom," I yelled back. I went to my room really quick, still keeping the ice on my face. I tried to do some homework, and after half an hour, Mycroft came into my room. He usually knocked, but he just had to come in, didn't he? I sighed.

"Hey Sherly, did you see the- What the hell happened to your face?"  
"Nothing, nothing happened. What were you asking, again?"  
"No, hold on. Did someone beat you? Who did this?"  
"Noone, Mycroft. I fell."  
"You can't fool me, Sherly, that bruise, someone did beat you, I can tell. Who?"  
"Does it even matter?" I got mad. "What will you do anyway? You're gonna beat them up? Like the caring big brother you are?"  
"Yeah maybe I will," he said. He was also getting mad. I didn't understand why he was doing this.  
"Doesn't matter, Mycroft. Get out."  
"Okay, don't tell me. I can find out myself."  
"Oh, please don't bother."  
"Get some more ice," and then he left my room. I was still thinking, why was he doing this? I mean, he couldn't have been actually caring about me. He never did.

I got a text after a while. Molly.  
"Aye, Sherlock. What are you up to? –Molly"

I didn't send a text back. How could I? But I wasn't a coward. But then again, I didn't know what Moriarty was capable of. I spent an hour or two thinking if I should text back. I was wondering what Moriarty would do. It was worth trying.  
"Hey, Molly. I'm just watching tv. You?"

I wasn't watching tv, of course. Telly was full of crap, but I didn't want to tell Molly that I've been searching online for the symptoms of a disease I've read in a book.

For the first time in my life I'm feeling uneasy.

**19th of March, 2012 Tuesday**

School was so awful. I think I started to miss the times when nobody talked to me. But apparently, when you walk into the classroom with a black eye, people get curious and start asking questions.

After I sat down, almost immediately, this guy sitting in front of me turned back and stared at my bruise.  
"Who did that?" he asked. I couldn't remember his name.  
"None of your business."  
"Holmes, Holmes, I never saw that coming. You, in a fight? That's unexpected." He laughed and turned his back to me.

Stupid kids. Fortunately, my teachers were kind enough not to ask about it in front of the whole class.

I was sitting on my desk when everybody was at lunch. Molly ran in. 'Oh great,' I thought. 'Here we go.'  
"Hey, Sherlock! I looked for you in the cafeteria, but you were nowhere to be seen, so I thought you might be-" She stopped and looked at my face with pure panic.  
"Sherlock? What the hell? Who did this to you?"  
"Nobody, I'm fine."  
"No, you're not. I can see you're not. Anyone can. What happened? Why did this… Did you get in a fight?"  
"Molly, calm down. I'm fine, I.. it was an accident. Alright?"  
"I don't believe that. If you don't tell me, I'll learn it by myself."  
"And how exactly?"  
"I don't know… I'll ask Mycroft. He tutored me once or twice."  
"He doesn't know either. Can you just let it go?"  
"For now."

She sat next to me. She started talking about her little brother and how he annoys her. I liked listening to her. I'm pretty sure I was just sitting there with a stupid smile on my face. How come I liked listening to this rubbish? It was boring, I have a brother, too. I know, but she apparently couldn't see it. But for some reason, I liked listening to her talking.

Then I saw Moriarty walking through the hall and he just stopped in front of the class and looked into my eyes. Apparently, Molly didn't see him but I did. He just stared into my eyes with a creepy smile on his face and left. I felt a shiver going down my spine.

"I.. I gotta go, Molly," I stuttered and quickly packed my stuff.  
"But where are you going?"  
"I have this… thing. Sorry, text me?"  
"Yeah… sure."

I rushed off and got out of the class. After walking for a while, I realized that this was what Moriarty wanted and I wasn't gonna satisfy him by fearing him. That's what he wanted. The decision was made. I wasn't afraid of him, now that I think about it, I'm not afraid of anything, at all. I think I was just standing by the lockers when I accidentally hit someone. It was John Watson.

"Oh, hey, Sherlock. How's your eye doing?"  
"Nothing better, I've-"

Then I saw that he also had a bruise on his chin. It was smaller than mine and much less purple, but I was sure it wasn't there yesterday.  
"What happened to your chin?"  
"What?"  
"Your chin, it's bruised."  
"Ah come on, nothing."  
"No, no I can see. What happened?"  
"Fell down from stairs."  
"Oh, well," Then I realised he didn't. He didn't fall down from stairs, I could see that his bruise was a clear hit.  
"No," I said. "No, someone did that to you."  
"What?" he said with an uneasy laugh. I could see I was right.  
"Was it Moriarty? Or those guards of him? Tell me, John."  
"Nah, Sherlock. It's nothing. Nobody even noticed but you."  
"But I did, and there's a bruise on your chin. And it was Moriarty, am I right?"  
"Well, yes, but-"  
"But why?" Then I realised. "Oh no," I said. "Is it because you helped me yesterday? Is it?"  
"Sherlock, I'd do it again, it's no big deal."  
"So it is because you helped me! I can't believe this Moriarty guy. I just can't. No, I can't let him go away with it."  
"Don't mess with him, Sherlock."  
"But wait, how did this even happen? I've seen you yesterday, you're pretty good at… well… kicking and punching."  
"Yesterday I attacked them from behind. They were 3 people coming at me, I was even lucky. Look, I gotta run. And again, don't mess with them."

Okay, so this is more than personal now. He's not gonna be so proud of what he's done. I mean, he can have 2 so-called-friends backing up for him but I've got my mind. I shouldn't let Mycroft and Molly know, though. I'm sure I can work this out, I'm just not sure how yet.

**So, I probably won't be able to update for a couple weeks, because I won't have wifi for at least 2 weeks or so. But I will update when I come back (hopefully, chapter 3 will be longer)! Thank you for reading, adding this to your alerts, and please review! Have a nice day, everyone! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I know it hasn't been 2 weeks, but when I was telling you that I wouldn't have wifi, I thought we were leaving town that day. But apparently, we didn't. But this time I really might not be able to write for a while, because we're going to our beach house and we don't have wifi there. And I'm really sorry that this isn't as long as I promised, I know, it's shorter than I thought it would be. But hopefully- this time I'm serious- next chapter will be longer! I don't know when I will be able to post it, though.**

**And one more thing, I know that Mycroft's supposed to be seven years older than Sherlock, but seven years seemed like such a huge age gap to me, considering this is a highschool AU. So in this one there are three years between them. I hope you enjoy this! Reviews are always more than welcome, and they make me happy. Thank you so much if you're reading this! I love you :3**

**21th of March, 2012 Thursday**

Molly literally called my brother and asked what had happened to my face. Why can't she just let go? I've heard my brother yesterday, talking on the phone.  
"Oh, Molly, hey, what a surprise… Yeah, well, are you doing better at physics?.. Oh, that's great. I'm glad I helped. Hmm, yeah, well, of course I noticed… No, he won't tell me either… I guess that's how stubborn he is… No, I'm sorry, no idea… Yeah, bye…"

Today when I walked into the school building, I was expecting to find Molly pretty pissed because she couldn't get any information from my brother. But I didn't see Molly anywhere before lunch. I saw her and John sitting together at the cafeteria, and just as I was walking to them, I heard something that made me want to hide and try to listen more.

"You don't know?" John was asking with astonishment.  
"No, he didn't tell me. And I called his brother, even he doesn't know. Do you?"  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
"Tell me!"  
"Molly, I don't know, maybe Sherlock wants to keep it a secret."  
"This is about his safety, John, tell me, please."  
"Molly, I'm really not sure about-"  
"John Watson, tell me. Right now."  
"Okay, alright. Do you know Jim Moriarty?"  
"Yeah, he's a friend of mine. I watch his basketball trainings every now and then, and we talk, too."  
"Well, yeah, it was him."  
"It was Jim? Jim Moriarty?"  
"Yes, and his two friends."  
"Wow, I never expected Jim to do such thing. That's horrible! But, if it was 3 people against one, how did Sherlock get away with only one bruise?"  
"I helped, kind of. But Molly, I really think you shouldn't let Sherlock know you know."

At this point, someone accidentally pushed me and I had to walk to them. They saw me coming and John looked at Molly in a way that apparently said 'Don't tell. It's a secret.' Like I couldn't tell.  
"Hey, Sherlock," Molly said casually. "What's up?"  
"Nothing," I said. "John, can you come to the chemistry lab after the sixth period?"  
"Yeah, sure," said John with a curious look. Then he started talking about something completely random.

I found John waiting, his hands in his pockets after sixth period.  
"John, what the hell?" I exclaimed once he saw me.  
"I'm sorry?" he said, narrowing his eyes.  
"I heard you and Molly talking at lunch. And well, I've got this one question. Why did you tell her?"  
"Tell her about Moriarty?" he said, coming to a realization.  
"Yes!"  
"Because she wanted to know! And I'm surprised she didn't know yet."  
"Now she does, thanks to you."  
"Why didn't you want her to know?"  
"I don't know, I just didn't."  
"Okay, Sherlock, next time you wanna keep something a secret, tell me."

He turned his back and climbed the stairs to his class. I sat there, thinking. Now that Molly knew, she could tell Mycroft. I don't want her to tell Mycroft. She will probably come to talk about this, I can ask her then. And she could also tell Moriarty, which would probably bring me nothing but trouble. And John was asking why I didn't want her to know.

Something also weird happened during dinner. Mom wasn't eating at home for the last couple days, so I could hide from her and she hadn't seen my bruise at all. But today we had to eat dinner together and of course, she noticed. She apparently had noticed before, to my surprise.  
"Sherlock, I'm pretending not to notice your bruise since this Monday, but I need to know now. What happened?"  
I hesitated for a second, I mean, I couldn't tell my mom about any of this. It was bad enough that Molly knew.  
"Um… I.. I.." I started stuttering, looking at the floor. She wouldn't buy the I-fell excuse, so I had to find something original and my time was limited.  
"It was me," said Mycroft suddenly. My eyes widened as I turned to Mycroft with pure bewilderment.  
"What? You punched your little brother?" Mom was furious.  
"I didn't mean to," he said. "Cindy and I broke up, and I was angry. It was because of something really silly. I'm sorry, mom. I already apologised Sherlock."  
"Did he?" Mom turned to me.  
"I-I-um… Ye-yeah, sure." I was completely shocked and I was having a hard time trying to talk like a normal person.  
"Mycroft, you're not getting away with this, I'm gonna talk to you after dinner."  
"Okay, mom." Mycroft seemed to be having fun with my astonishment, and I was way too surprised to say anything.

After my mom went to bed, I rushed to Mycroft's bedroom and found him reading a book on his bed.  
"What exactly do you think you were doing, Mycroft?"  
"Saving you from trouble," he said casually, looking up from his book and giving me a smirk.  
"No, hold on. Why?"  
"Why not? You may be annoying and arrogant but you're still my brother."  
"Do you expect me to believe that?"

He sat up and looked at me for a couple seconds, and then finally asked.  
"You don't believe that?"  
"Nope."  
"Wow, Sherlock, that's sad." He stared at me for another couple seconds and then threw himself back on his bed. I slowly stepped back.

"Well, thanks." I said as I was just about to leave the room.  
"No, wait." He said, sitting up again. "Tell me who it really was."  
"No, Mycroft, let it go."  
"Sherly, you owe me that much. Tell me."

Then I realized why he had taken the blame before. To get some answers, clever. I should've known, though.  
"Oh, I see. So that was why you took the blame?" I said, laughing.  
"No, Sherlock, why won't you accept that I did it only because I felt like it? I just want to know."  
"Okay, fine!" I cried out. "It was Jim Moriarty and two friends of his. If that's enough, I'm going to my room, good night."

Mycroft's face darkened when he heard the name Moriarty, then he looked at me with a worried look.  
"Yeah, good night. Be careful, Sherly."

**22th of March, 2012 Friday**

Today was a whole another story. My bruise is fading away, I look much more normal now, and after that little hesitation three days ago, I didn't really stay away from Molly. Molly is the only friend I have. She's the only friend I had since kindergarten, and I don't want to screw it up. We didn't talk since yesterday at lunch, though. So when today at lunch Moriarty approached, I was eating alone and reading a book. He sat on the chair facing to mine.  
"What were you thinking? Telling Molly about what happened?" He said with a smile. Oh, great. Molly probably got pissed at him and they had an argument.  
"What are you talking about?" I said, letting out a sigh.  
"You shouldn't have told Molly."  
"I didn't!" I was really tired and I could barely keep my eyes open, and yet I was dealing with this dumb kid.  
"Then who did?"  
"I don't know, people talk."  
"I'm not buying that."  
"Well that's the truth, and I really don't care about whether you believe it or not. So, goodbye."

I got up and started walking towards the cafeteria door.  
"I know about Mycroft." He said. I turned back.  
"Well, my brother. Good for you."  
"No, that's not what I mean. I know about Mycroft. And our dads."  
"Um… nice. Bye."

He wasn't making any sense, and I wasn't eager to talking more.  
"You don't know?" he laughed. "Wow, that's hilarious."  
"Yeah, sure it is." I said, and I started walking again. I overheard him laughing to himself.

I got pretty confused because what he said was absolute non-sense. Dad died in a laboratory accident nine years ago. I was five and Mycroft was eight, I barely even remember the first days.

John showed up just before class, while I was sitting alone in the classrom.  
"Hey," he said as he sat next to me.  
"Hi," I answered, with a sigh.  
"Something wrong?"  
"No, nothing at all. So, what are you up to?"  
"Nothing. What about you? How's it going with Molly?"  
"Well, it's going well, I guess. But what exactly is 'it'?" I said in a confused tone.  
"Come on," he laughed. "You know what I mean. Have you guys gone out? To the movies? I don't know, to ice skating?"  
"No, why would we go ice skating?" I asked.

John looked at me and sighed. He giggled and I got –once more- confused.  
"What now?" I asked in a bored voice.  
"You don't know anything about this, do you?"  
"About what?"  
"I don't know, dating, maybe? Did you ask her out?"  
"No, I… haven't."  
"Is it because of Moriarty?"  
"What? No! I-I didn't know I was supposed to-"

He laughed again and this time he didn't stop for a while.  
"Ask her out!" he said. "She likes you."  
"She does?"  
"Of course she does, don't be silly. Have you not seen her? Of all people, Sherlock Holmes?"  
"I guess I haven't…"

He giggled again and walked out as the bell rang. I thought about asking Molly out all day. How was I even supposed to ask her out? How was this done? I knew nothing about it, but I guess I could ask her to come to the movies with me. It's friday, after all, she's gonna be free all weekend. Yes, I can do it tomorrow. I've always got tomorrow.

I also have to ask Mycroft about what the hell Moriarty was talking about. I don't really feel like I can deal with talking to people right now, so I'll leave that to tomorrow, too.

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for reading, and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally updating! Sorry for the delay, but I'm back! This chapter is kind of fluffy, but I don't know, I don't think it was THAT bad. Thank you for reading this, adding it to your alerts and reviewing! I hope you enjoy.**

**23th of March, 2012 Saturday**

I decided to ask Mycroft about dad today, since we didn't have school or anything, but he went out with his friends. So I guess I'll just ask him when he comes back.

I got very bored after noon, and I started thinking about what John said about asking Molly out. I had nothing to lose, after all. I took out my phone.  
'Hey, Molly.'

I waited a couple of minutes for an answer.  
'Hi, Sherlock! What's up?'  
'Nothing. Hey, listen, do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?'

I hesitated for a second before I hit 'send' but I felt better once I sent it. I think I really did like Molly, I just didn't… want to admit. Because I've never liked anyone before. My heart pounded when I heard the alert noise coming from my phone. I smiled at my own silliness and took my phone out.  
'Yeah! Of course I would, heh, text me the details :)'

I think I have a date tomorrow. It's weird even to think about it. Anyway, I'll read a little now.

Mycroft seemed very angry when I asked him about what Moriarty was talking about. I heard him coming in at about 9pm. After my parents went to sleep, I quickly rushed to Mycroft's room.

"Hi," I said as I entered the room. I shut the door behind myself.  
"Hey, Sherly, what is it?" He was typing really fast on his computer and he didn't even look at me.  
"I wanted to ask something. Like, I don't exactly know what my question is, actually, but I'm curious-"  
"Just say it, Sherlock." Mycroft interrupted me.  
"Okay, alright!" I exclaimed. "What did Moriarty mean by 'I know about your brother and our dads.'?"

Mycroft stopped typing and slowly turned to me on his chair. I raised my eyebrows.  
"What?" He looked confused.  
"What does he mean? Or does he mean anything?"  
"How does he- What exactly did he say?"  
"Hmm, he said that he knew about you. And I said 'well, good for you' and he said he knew about you and our dads. What did he mean by our dads?" I narrowed my eyes.

Now I might be mistaken, but I almost thought I saw a flash of nervousness in Mycroft's eyes. That could be my imagination, of course.  
"I don't know." He said finally.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm also sure he only said that to annoy you. Isn't that the guy who beat you up?"

I could feel I was blushing, great.  
"Yeah," I said in a low voice.  
"See, he's trying to annoy you, that's it."

I hesitated before I walked out.  
"Yeah, okay," I mumbled. "I bet you're right. Good night."  
"'Night." He said as I opened the door.

I lied in my bed and went through the conversation I had with Moriarty today. Mycroft was probably right, but then why wasn't I feeling satisfied? I don't think this is over yet, but I'm too tired to try and find out more about this. And excited, too, considering I'm going out with Molly tomorrow.

I can't believe I have a date tomorrow, that isn't me. That isn't me at all.

**24th of March, 2012 Sunday**

I got up very early this morning. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. My parents were gone –as usual- and Mycroft was still asleep. I made myself a bowl of cereal and started eating, going through our plan today. Molly said she could meet me at the mall at about 11am. It was only 7am, but I was already excited.

Mycroft walked in just after I finished eating.  
"Morning," he mumbled.  
"Morning."

Mycroft was more experienced at social situations than me. I wanted to ask him a couple questions, but he'd make fun of me, and I wasn't exactly in the mood. He caught me staring at him.  
"Is there something wrong, Sherlock?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"No, um, no." I muttered and got up, taking the empty bowl in front of me to put it away.  
"You sure?"  
"No, I, um, I-"  
"Can you please stop stuttering and tell me?"

I sighed. I didn't have anything to lose.  
"I, um, I'm going out with Molly today."

Mycroft's eyes widened.  
"Molly? Molly Hooper? Are you serious?" He was smiling.  
"Yeah. You know, you've gone out with girls before, how do I, um-"

Mycroft got my point and stopped eating.  
"Aw, Sherly, you're growing up." He said in a teasing voice. I rolled my eyes. He continued.  
"You don't have to do anything special, I mean it, just be yourself, but don't be mean. It's gonna be fine." He smiled again and nodded.

"Alright, um, thanks." I looked at the floor and back at him. "I'll be in my room."

When it was almost 11, I decided to go out. My parents were never home, but someone to drive me anywhere was always there. I told Mycroft I was leaving and got out of the building. It took about ten minutes to get to the mall. Molly called just after I got out of the car.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Yes, Molly?"  
"Are you there yet?"  
"Yeah, I just came in."  
"Okay," Her voice was cheerful, as always. "I'll be there in 5."  
"Alright."

I saw her walking in after five minutes and she saw me too. She ran to me and hugged me. I was surprised, to be honest. But I hugged her back.  
"How are you?" She asked, a wide smile on her face.  
"I'm good, you?"  
"I am very good, thank you." She was walking –and sometimes dancing- happily next to me.

"So, which movie do you want to see?" I had no idea what movies were out, and what they were about.  
"Hm, there's this new horror movie, how about that?"

Honestly, I hated horror movies. All movies were dull, but horror movies were just ridiculous. Ghosts and vampires and werewolves, none of them are real. But I accepted anyway. The movie theathre was dark and smelled like popcorn.

The movie started just after we got in. I heard Molly shriek and gasp a couple times. She buried his face in my shoulder once. Her hair smelled so nice.

After the movie, I took her to a coffee shop. We sat there almost an hour, talking about everything. I felt normal around her, not like a freak. I think I stared at her too long without speaking, that she asked if something was wrong.  
"No, I, just-um," I was stuttering again. "You're so pretty, you know that?" I managed to say.

She blushed and looked down at her coffee.  
"No, I'm not."  
"You are," I said. "And I mean it, I really mean it. You're so pretty." She smiled and blushed even more.  
"Thank you."

Then I realized I was also blushing, my cheeks were burning. I chuckled and started asking questions about her everyday life. I couldn't talk to her about chemistry, could I? I learned she had a cat –I knew that already- and a little brother –that too-. Her parents were doctors and she wanted to become a pathologist.  
"That's interesting. Why?"  
"I don't know, I just… I'm not sure, I think I'd like that." She paused. "You can come to me if you're having difficulties with your consulting detective stuff." She said, laughing.  
"I won't." I said, smiling.  
"We'll see about that."

I walked her home and hugged her once more.  
"It was so nice, Sherlock, thanks for everything." She never stopped smiling, did she?  
"It's okay, I had so much fun." But then again, she got me smiling all the time, too.  
"Me too. See you tomorrow!"  
"Bye!" I said and started walking home. I didn't want anyone to drive me home, I was full of energy and I wanted to walk.

Mycroft was smiling at me when I stepped into our flat.  
"What?" I asked.  
"How was it?" His eyes flashed curiously.  
"It was fine." I said, looking at the floor and smiling. I couldn't help smiling all day.  
"Good." He said and finally, left me alone. He could be annoying time to time but he was at least understanding.

I'm going to bed now, I'll see Molly at school tomorrow. Maybe I should buy her a small gift. That's what couples do, right? Are we a couple?

**I hope you like it! Reviews always make my day. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know it's been a long while since I last updated, but school is killing me already, and I just found time to write this today :)**

**I don't know, I think this one's kind of crappy, but reviews are always more than welcome 3**

* * *

**25th of March, 2012 Monday**

Molly wasn't at school today. She said she wasn't feeling well. She also said she won't be at school for the next two days. I hadn't really sat alone in class or in cafeteria that much since I met Molly, so it was kind of weird to take my tray and sit down on an empty table at lunch. After a couple minutes, John came, anyway, so it wasn't that bad, I guess.

"So did you ask her out?" He said immediately after he sat down. I couldn't help but chuckling.  
"Yes."  
"So how was it? Where did you go?"  
"The movies. It was nice, I think."  
"Good for you!" He smiled widely. "It's a shame she didn't show up today."  
"Yeah." I tried not to look so disappointed, but John was, although not as much as me, observant. He didn't mention anything, though.

We talked about random things for the rest of the lunch break- which is kind of new to me, I wasn't really the talkative type before.

After the last bell, Moriarty came in to my class. Everyone had already left, and I was packing up, and I rolled my eyes when I saw him come in.  
"You haven't asked your brother yet?" He said.  
"What?" I kept my voice steady and emotionless, although I was growing impatient about this whole thing.

He looked at me for a second and ignored my question.  
"Do you know how your dad died?"  
"That's none of your business," I said, narrowing my eyes. What was it with this kid and my dad?  
"I think it rather is." He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"It really isn't." I tried to walk out of the class but he blocked my way and closed the door.  
"Laboratory accident, yeah?" He smirked. My eyes were probably growing wide at that moment.  
"How do you-" I was very confused and a little shaken, but I wasn't gonna show.  
"My dad, who died in a laboratory accident nine years ago, and your dad, who died in a laboratory accident nine years ago used to work together. Look it up, Holmes."

He stormed out and left me alone. I stumbled over the door, then I quickly pulled myself together and walked to the bus stop. I planned on asking Mycroft what the hell, but when I got home, all I could hear was yelling. I dropped my backpack and rushed to the kitchen to see what was going on, and I saw mom and Mycroft fighting.

"You never said I was supposed to!"  
"It was your duty to make sure that the door was locked and the windows were closed!"  
"I did make sure-"  
"You apparently didn't!"

Mycroft ran out of the house after that and went to his room, shutting the door behind him. _He probably climbed to the roof from the fire escape, _I thought. I slowly walked into the kitchen and looked at my mom, grabbing a glass to pour myself some water.  
"What happened?" I asked warily.  
"Apparently, because your brother wasn't careful enough, when I wasn't home last night, we've been robbed."  
"What?" I exclaimed. "Robbed?"  
"My laptop was the only thing taken."  
"Why would someone-" I started, but then I stopped, she probably had some sort of information in there, which she wouldn't tell. I sighed and left the kitchen.

I hesitated before going in my room, I picked my backpack up from the hallway, threw it on my bed and knocked Mycroft's door. No answer. I got in, and saw noone, so he was up at the roof, then. I opened the window and climbed up the fire escape. When I reached the roof, Mycroft gave me a look that clearly said 'leave me alone', but I ignored it and sat next to him.  
"What happened down there?"  
"Nothing," he murmured. "Apparently my mom's laptop has been stolen and she blames me for that."  
"Why?" I frowned.  
"I don't know, she think I didn't lock the door or something, but I did. It's not like robbers can't break in to locked apartments."

I kept silent for a minute, and I thought it wasn't the best time to ask Mycroft about what was going on in my mind.  
"But then again," he continued. "She blames me for pretty much everything, so…"

I scowled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know how mom is practically never home? Yeah, if something that isn't in the order happens, it's automatically my fault, that's how it works."  
"That's not true," I answered. "You're the favorite one, you've always been the favorite one, and you know that."

Mycroft glared at me and didn't say anything for a while.  
"You can't actually be thinking that."  
"I am, actually. Why?" It didn't seem like such a bad thing, or something wrong.  
"That isn't true."  
"Oh, please." I muttered. "It's getting chilly, I think I'll go inside. Coming?"  
"Nah."  
"Come on, Mycroft, don't be such a child."

He sighed and nodded after a while, and I ran back the way I came in. I sat in Mycroft's bed and waited for him to come.

"Mycroft, how did dad die?" I asked after I saw him safely returning his room.  
"Where did that come from, all of a sudden?" He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"I don't know, I'm just curious."

He sat on the bed, facing me. He let out a sigh and shook his head.  
"You know he died in a laboratory accident."  
"Yeah." I paused. "But how exactly?"  
"I- uh. I was there. I was eight. He was working with someone. They had planned an experiment that day. Explosives, that sort of stuff."  
"Who was he working with?" I knew the answer, but I asked anyway, I wanted to know what his answer would be.  
"I don't-" He started, but I think he figured that I knew, from the way I looked at him, maybe? He sighed heavily. "This guy named Moriarty."

I don't know what I expected, really, but when I heard the words coming out of Mycroft's mouth, my heart skipped a beat.  
"Oh." I said, when I could finally speak.  
"It's not necessarily Jim Moriarty's dad, it doesn't have to be, you know."  
"How many Moriarty's do you think that's out there?" I snapped, rubbing my forehead.

Mycroft didn't say anything.  
"So… What happened?"  
"I told you."  
"That's it?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Anything else?"  
"Just some random details, not anything you'd like to know."  
"That's everything I'd like to know."

He exhaled loudly, but just before he was about to talk, my mom yelled, letting us know dinner's ready.  
"We should eat," Mycroft said and rushed off.

That's enough action for today, honestly. It's almost midnight and I'm getting kind of sleepy.

**26th of March, 2012 Tuesday**

Today was dull. Nothing but dull. Dull lessons, dull food, dull people. John stopped by a couple times. He's a nice guy, actually. Nobody really talks to me but him when Molly isn't at school. I got detention because I talked back to a teacher. Dull. All teachers are dull.

Nobody was home when I got there, so I kind of ate everything I could find and stayed in my room all evening.

I'm bored.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, adding it to your alerts and reviewing! I love you all! And I realize it's kind of short, sorry for that :/**


End file.
